Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an intake system for an engine, and more particularly, to a structure of an intake system capable of supplying air to each of a plurality of cylinders included in an engine.
Description of Related Art
An intake system for a multi-cylinder engine including a plurality of cylinders according to the related art generally has a configuration in which air may be supplied to the respective cylinders using an intake manifold.
The intake manifold has a configuration in which one pipe connected to the atmosphere is branched into a plurality of pipes connected to the respective cylinders so that air may be supplied to each of the plurality of cylinders by branching one inlet sucking the air from the atmosphere into the plurality of cylinders.
Meanwhile, in order to burn a larger amount of fuel in a limited volume to improve specific power of the engine, the cylinder of the engine should suck a maximum amount of air to maximize volumetric efficiency.
Therefore, the entire configuration of the intake system for an engine including the intake manifold supplying the air to the respective cylinders of the engine becomes a factor that has a very large effect on performance of the engine.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.